1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brushless electric motor or generator constructed of at least two stator modules and having each one winding per stator module for magnetizing at least two teeth of the stator module.
2. Related Art
From EP 1 289 097 A2, an electric motor is known, in which annular coils are provided axially centered and offset to each other in axial direction, which magnetize alternatively encompassing rotors.
From EP 1 708 338 A1 (corresponding to US 2006 0 244 332 A1), an electric motor is known, in which stator modules are disposed in identical construction axially offset in succession, wherein the radially oriented stator teeth of each module are provided with a winding. The winding teeth of the stators are disposed angularly offset to each other, and each winding of a module is separately driven by a bridge converter circuit. By the phase-shifted, preferably square pulse shaped drive of the coils, the torque can be established and the motor develops a high torque with compact construction. In the motor formed as an internal or external rotor, permanent magnets with circumferentially alternating polarity are provided on the circumference of the rotor.